


Pretty In Pink

by tardiscrashing



Category: Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardiscrashing/pseuds/tardiscrashing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick leaned in close and whispered, “You look sexy Ian.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty In Pink

**Author's Note:**

> written for Beka (nicktomlinshaw) on tumblr :). First venture into this pairing, but probably not the last.

The lazy afternoon sun was beaming through the window of Aimee’s bedroom, and a figure was curled up on the sheets groaning as they were awakened from their afternoon nap. Nick bounded in, stopping at the doorway to stare at his sleeping friend and give a little chuckle. 

“Ian! What are you doing?”

“Hmm?” Ian sat up, rubbing his eyes awake, “Where have you been?”

“Shopping.” 

Ian looked around the room, “Where’s Aimee?”

“Still out. Had some meeting of some sort to go too. She just dropped me off because I promised to put her stuff away for her. Figured I could take the chance to see if she’s got anything good to borrow.”

“You borrow her clothes?”

“Sometimes.” Nick replied, “Where do you think that 50s swimsuit came from?” He smirked.

Ian got out of the bed, wandering over to where Nick was sifting through Aimee’s busy closet. “I thought you said that was Fearne’s?”

“No, I said it was inspired by Fearne. Suit was Aimee’s.” Nick pulled out an orange jumper and held it up to Ian, shook his head, and put it back before continuing to rifle through. “That’s what friends are for anyway right? To make out with and share clothes. Long as it’s not anything too girly.” He pulled out a grey t-shirt with pink font on it. “What do you think?”

“Too girly.”

Nick frowned. He rather liked the top. Maybe he would take it anyway. He didn’t know why he wanted Ian’s opinion so much all of a sudden. 

“Oh! Oh! Look at this!” Nick reached into the tangle of clothes and pulled out a short dusky pink skirt, pleated just so around the bottom, with the tiniest bit of lace at the edge. 

“If that t-shirt was too girly that is definitely too girly.” Ian remarked.

“Yeah well…” Nick swung the skirt back and forth on the hanger, “I wasn’t thinking about it for me, I was thinking about it, for you.”

“Me?!” Ian yelped, “Why on earth would I ever put that on?”

“As a favour.” Nick made a pouty face. “Come on! You got to see me in one!”

“That was for charity.”

“Well, call this personal charity.” Nick smiled at sweetly as he could, which would never ever work on Matt Fincham, but Ian was slightly easier to sway. “Come on, just once. Before Aimee gets back.” He bit his lip in anticipation.

Ian sighed, “Fine. Give it here.” Ian took the skirt from him, slipped it off the hanger and started to step into it. 

“Uh-uh-uh! Not over your jeans!”

“That’s how you did it.”

“I was being broadcast over all of the UK and the internet at the time. You and I are in one tiny room. Nobody else is going to see this.”

“You promise? No pictures. I’m serious Nick.”

“No pictures I swear.” Nick took his mobile out of his pocket and threw it on the bed, “See? Gone. Now get your legs out babe and make yourself look pretty.”

Ian rolled his eyes, “Can’t believe you talked me into this.” 

"Can't believe how easy it was." Nick remarked.

Ian shucked off his jeans and tossed them aside, then pulling the skirt on. The cool silky fabric did feel nice against his skin, he would even go so far as to say it was comfortable. He settled it on his waist and latched the little silver hook in front. It was quite short on him, it fell just below his thighs. He felt a bit obscene in it. “There, happy?”

“Yeah.” Nick’s eyes travelled up Ian’s legs. He looked better than Nick had expected. The black t-shirt he had on actually went quite well with the faded pink article of clothing.

“Good.” Ian reached to unhook the snap.

“Hey! Don’t take it off! You have to leave it on a little bit.” Nick said. Ian groaned and rolled his eyes, “Five minutes. For me? Please?”

“Fine, five minutes. If you tell anyone at work about this…”

“Oh would you stop worrying. You’re so paranoid.” Nick nudged Ian aside and continued to rifle through Aimee’s closet. “Help me look. I know she’s got this blue vest that would look fantastic on me, but I can’t find the bloody thing. Ian!” Nick glanced back over his shoulder. Ian was bent over the bed, reaching for his backpack that he had thrown in the corner at sometime today. The bottom of the skirt falling up over the curve of his bum, white boxer briefs tauntingly exposed. When he stood up again, Nick was staring at him.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Nick crossed his arms, “It’s just…something looks wrong.”

“Could it be the fact that I’m wearing a skirt?” Ian said in a sarcastic tone.

“No, that’s not it. Turn around.”

Ian obliged and was turned facing the wall when he felt Nick grab his shoulders and pull him back against his body. “What are you doing?”

“You have it on backwards. This bit goes in front. Hold still.” Nick reached around Ian to unhook the silver latch and swivel the skirt around on his waist so that it was behind him now. Ian didn’t know if Nick was aware of how much he could feel Nick’s crotch pressing into him. He hoped not because Nick was practically rutting against him as he fidgeted with the skirt. “There.” Nick turned Ian around, “That’s better.” He reached down to smooth out the pleats, hands grazing Ian’s thighs, their eyes met. “Ian…are you…”

“It’s just...friction.” Ian wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince Nick or himself. 

“You know…” Nick reached down, tugging at the bottom of the skirt, “You really do look nice in this.”

“I look stupid.”

“No…you don’t.” Nick murmured. There was a tense silence between them, and Nick found himself reaching out to touch the skirt again, sneaking his hand just underneath the fabric to graze Ian’s skin. Nick wasn’t sure what he was doing, he just really wanted to touch Ian right now. This was crossing some sort of line he was certain, but, if Ian was okay with it…Nick moved his hand over the bulge in Ian’s boxer briefs. Ian’s breath hitched as he felt Nick’s hands on him.

“Friction babe?” Nick smirked, “Or maybe…you like this more than you’re telling me?”

Ian didn’t say anything, just made eye contact with Nick, pressing his lips together and nodding. He put his hands on Nick’s shoulders as Nick dared to slip his hand inside Ian’s pants. Ian let out a soft groan. 

“Do you still have a problem with the skirt?” Nick asked, letting his thumb rub over the head of Ian’s cock.

“Not now Nicholas.” Ian muttered, as Nick stroked up and down his growing erection in slow fluid motions.

“You like my hands on you, don’t you? Wish you weren’t wearing anything underneath this skirt, so you could feel it so soft against your cock. If I had known you’d have this reaction, would’ve asked you to wear one ages ago.” Nick leaned in close and whispered, “You look sexy Ian.”

Ian groaned, his fists clenching at Nick’s shirt. He let one of his hands slide down and caress the silky fabric, Nick’s other hand going up to grope at his ass and give it a little squeeze. 

“Fuck, Nick…”

“I’d love to get you in this again, but proper. Nothing underneath. Maybe in the studio, in that corner just out of view. I could fuck you against the wall. Knowing we could get caught at any moment. I’d love to see you with bruises on your hips and scratch marks on your back, wearing this lovely little thing.” Nick quickened his pace, twisting just so on the upstroke and Ian shuddered beneath his hands. 

“Nick…”

“Yeah babe?”

“I can’t…fuck I’m gonna come.”

Nick took his free hand and brushed against Ian’s thigh, rubbing the lacey bit of fabric against his legs. It felt so good, all the different feelings and sensations, Nick felt Ian’s hand fall down his chest, relaxed and resting on his hips. He continued on the follow through and with a few more quick strokes, Ian was coming hot all over Nick’s hand, breathy gasps escaping from his lips.

Nick took his hand out of Ian’s pants and made a grab for the tissues.

“Here, I’ll go grab a washcloth. Oh and uh, might want to be careful taking it off, don’t want Aimes to know.”

Ian gathered his senses best her could, cleaned himself off a bit before he slid the skirt off and started to smooth it out and place it back on the hanger. He stopped, taking another look at it as Nick returned with a towel. 

“Here you go. You okay?”

“Yeah. I’m uh…I’m just wondering, does Aimee ever wear this?”

“Hmm…no I don’t think so. Not really. Why did you want to….oh. Oh! Ian!”

“Well I just thought…you said….”

Nick grinned. Just then they both heard the front door click open and Aimee’s voice calling through the house. 

“Put it in your backpack.” Nick said with a wink, smacking Ian on the ass as he sauntered out of the room.


End file.
